1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for generating a current pulse and to a corresponding method which may be used, for example, in connection with an ultrasonic transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German patent application document DE102006041531A1 describes a sensor circuit for a flow sensor which has terminal impedances connected in parallel to sound transducers, and which has a signal generator that is developed as a current source. The switching arrangement is particularly suitable for the operation of an air mass sensor in internal combustion engines.